


Rug burns

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard!Kurt, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan has come back to life and the first person he wants to see is Kurt. He's pleasantly surprised to see that he's grown a beard.





	Rug burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneclaws/gifts).



> I've got the inspiration for this from this post (https://howlettrogers.tumblr.com/post/178511762386/kurts-new-beard-means-logan-gets-rug-burn-on-his) by my friend Boneclaws, so of course this is a gift for them!

Logan had just come back to life, so of course his first destination was the school. He had already made sure that the news of his return had reached the X-Men, but he hadn't contacted them yet.

He knew he would find the person he was looking for there, so he smirked as soon as he smelled him.

He sneaked into the mansion like a thief because he wanted _him_ to be the first to see him.

He was lucky: his objective was alone in a classroom, looking out of a window towards the trees.

He smiled as he entered, closing the door behind his back.

The lock's click made Kurt turn around to look at whoever came in; he froze in shock.

-Hey, Elf. Missed me?- Logan asked with a smile.

-You have no idea, mein Freund.-

The German smiled brightly, walking towards the other. They hugged tight.

-Going for a manlier look?- Wolverine teased his friend, gesturing at his beard.

-Don't you like it?-

-I guess oral'll feel different.-

They both smirked.

-Do you want to try it?-

Kurt mischievously licked his lips.

-Hell yeah!-

With a _bamf_ they were in Nightcrawler's bedroom; they didn't even wait for the purple smoke to fade before they started kissing passionately.

They touched each other as if it was their first time, caressing and grabbing and feeling each other's skin, hands lifting shirts and slipping under the fabric.

Kurt pushed Logan towards to the bed and then down on it.

-Well, what are you waiting for? How can you feel my beard if you're all covered in clothes?- he teased him while removing his shirt.

Wolverine didn't need further encouragement: despite his laying position he got naked first, licking his lips in anticipation as he admired his lover's lean body. It was strange how it always seemed to surprise him, as if he hadn't seen it countless times. But it was so beautiful, he was sure that Heaven'd be like that.

The German's mischievous grin made him impatient.

-I've done my part, it's your time now.-

Kurt chuckled.

-Are you this eager already? I thought I'd make you beg for it since it's been a while.-

-Fuck that, I'm beggin' you now!-

-Very well.-

Nightcrawler climbed on him, kissing him before pushing him towards the pillows.

-Get comfortable, mein Lieber.-

He winked.

Logan quickly obeyed, looking expectantly at him.

Kurt started to kiss his neck, licking and nibbling at his lover's sensitive skin.

-Your beard tickles.- Wolverine said in amusement.

-This is just the beginning.-

They chuckled, then the German resumed what he was doing; he slowly moved down towards the other's chest, leaving a wet trail on him.

Logan moved his arms behind his head, putting them under the pillow to relax and enjoy the moment. He sighed in pleasure every time he felt his lover's teeth, every time he was given a bitemark, every time Kurt's beard brushed against him.

Nightcrawler knew exactly what to do to give his lover as much pleasure as he could; he especially knew that the Canadian's nipples were oh so sensitive… he reached one and caressed it with his beard and his lips before kissing and nibbling at it.

Logan moaned, watching the other with eyes filled with lust. When Kurt mischievously smirked at him he held his breath, staring at him as he licked around his already hard nipple.

The German chuckled as he drew an indecent sound from Wolverine's lips. He felt his lover's dick getting harder under his belly, which confirmed him that he was doing well.

The Canadian opened his mouth to protest at that mocking, but all that came out of his throat was an excited moan as Kurt sucked on his nipple.

-Did you want to say something?- the latter teased him.

-Oh, you're such a devil! Are you havin' fu…ah!-

Nightcrawler cut him off by biting his nipple.

-Sorry, did I distract you?- he said with an amused smirk, massaging both of his nipples with his fingers.

-Fuck!- Logan moaned.

-Yes, that will come too.-

Kurt chuckled again, moving his mouth on the less hard nipple. He continued to massage the other one in the meantime, making his lover moan more and more obscenely.

Wolverine's voice was growing desperate as his dick got fully erect and was still ignored. He tried to get some relief by pushing his hips against the other's skin, but he only let out a whine as the German moved away.

-Elf, please!- he begged.

-Yes, mein Lieber? What is it that you want?-

Kurt locked his yellow eyes into the other's blue ones, smirking in satisfaction at his painful expression.

-C'mon, no more teasing! Let's fuck!-

-Oh, but I haven't finished making you feel my beard yet. Be patient, I assure you I will satisfy your need.-

Logan whined again, but he knew better than to disobey. The Elf had never disappointed him, after all. He placed his hands on Nightcrawler's head, caressing his hair and carefully pushing him back on himself.

The German resumed his kissing, but he let go of his lover's cute hard nipples to move down his belly. His beard was tickling and brushing the other's hairy skin, making him moan and shiver in pleasure, arching his back to get more. He stopped just at Logan's crotch.

Wolverine questioningly looked at him, silently begging him for more.

Kurt smirked.

-Oh, you were thinking about _this_ kind of oral? I'm afraid I thought about the other one.-

With a swift movement he turned Logan around, lifted his hips and spread his legs, kissing the back of his thighs.

The Canadian was taken by surprise, but as soon as he shivered from pleasure again he grabbed a pillow to rest his head on it.

Kurt licked and nibbled at his skin again, slowly moving towards his lover's butt; his beard was brushing the other's hairs and making them stand.

Logan moaned even louder, pushing his hips towards the German's so skilful mouth to get more pleasure. If that was his welcome back he should definitely die more often!

Nightcrawler was caressing himself, getting hard at the sight of his lover's pleasure and at the sound of his horny voice. He stopped when he reached Wolverine's butt cheeks, grabbing them to spread them and reveal his hole. He lustfully licked his lips, looking at it before licking it.

The Canadian moaned so obscenely at that blissful sensation that he felt the need to hide his face in the pillow, feeling his cheeks getting hot for the embarrassment. He couldn't have predicted it, the wet softness of the tongue on his sensitive skin made such a strong contrast with the roughness of the beard almost painfully brushing against it that he couldn't stop himself from shivering from head to toe.

Kurt felt his own excitement grow at that reaction; knowing to be the cause to such pleasure was so good, he could go on for hours. He put even more skill and passion in his actions, massaging his lover's cheeks while keeping them separated. He kissed, licked, sucked at the hole, making it wet and even more alluring than usual.

Logan bit his pillow to try to hide his moans, but he was being so loud that they could still be heard. His erection was now painfully hard, protesting for the lack of attention it was getting, so he moved a hand between his legs to touch himself.

As soon as Nightcrawler realised what his lover was doing he grabbed his wrist to pull it away.

-No no no, it's too early for that. Be patient.- he mischievously scolded him.

The Canadian whined in protest, but he obeyed and grabbed his pillow with both hands to resist the temptation.

Kurt gently kissed his ass as if to thank him before putting his attention back on that inviting wet hole. He licked it some more to make sure that it was relaxed, then he pushed his tongue inside. He moved it in and out, around in circles or in straight lines, making Logan moan so lewdly that he feared he would make him come just from that.

Wolverine feared that too. He was going insane, all of his body was crossed by hot waves of pleasure that started where the German's tongue was, making him shiver and moan like a porn star. Even the pain from his dick excited him by that moment.

-Kurt! Please!- he called out, panting.

Nightcrawler couldn't resist at that plea. He pulled away just to position himself between Logan's legs, rubbing his erection against his hole. He leaned on his lover's back, caressing his arms until he reached his hands, holding them.

-What is it that you want, mein Lieber? Tell me.- he lustfully whispered in his ear.

Logan held his hands back, pushing his ass against his dick.

-Fuck me! Please!-

He couldn't resist his urges anymore, he needed it too much to be embarrassed to beg for it.

-Then let me hear your sweet moans.-

Kurt nibbled at his ear, moving a hand on his erection to guide it inside his lover. He entered slowly, carefully, spreading him centimetre by centimetre, making him feel it completely. He stopped when he was all in, holding Logan's hand again.

The latter had stopped hiding his face in the pillow, moaning freely as Nightcrawler had asked him to. He clenched around the other when he stopped moving, enjoying his presence inside him. God, he had missed it so much! He hummed in pleasure when he felt Kurt's lips on his neck, kissing it.

-I've missed you so much, Logan. I'm happy you're back.- the German sweetly told him.

-Me too, Kurt. Me too.-

Wolverine turned his head to look at him, his eyes filled with lust. He pushed his hips back towards the other's.

-But now fuck me, please!-

Nightcrawler chuckled.

-I'll do it hard and fast, as you like it.- he promised with a smirk.

Logan had barely the time to smirk back before Kurt acted, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in.

Wolverine's moans were so loud that not even the German could hear his own ones, which only excited him more. He thrust and thrust as hard as he could, fulfilling his lover's wish. He held his hands down to prevent him from touching himself, which made him struggle after a while.

Despite his greater strength Logan could do nothing against Kurt, his body weakened by all the pleasure he was getting; he could only hold his hands tighter, moaning obscenely and pushing his hips towards the other's.

Nightcrawler kept moving inside him, changing angle to find the one that would give Logan the most pleasure. He couldn't doubt when he found it: Wolverine howled, clenching around him. He briefly smirked, doing his best to keep hitting that spot that never failed to make his lover scream and shiver.

The pleasure was making Logan's head so light that he would have feared to faint if he wasn't too busy enjoying it. His body trembled, his toes curled, his hands grasped on Kurt's as if his life depended on it. His insides were clenching on their own around his lover's dick, as if they didn't want it to go out.

The German gritted his teeth, panting and huffing for the effort of going on without coming too soon. He knew that Logan was close, he could feel it, but he feared he would come first and not satisfy him.

Luckily for him, Wolverine didn't even try to resist the pleasure building inside him and soon reached his orgasm. He trembled from head to toe, shouting his pleasure and clenching rhythmically around Kurt.

The latter let himself go, thrusting a few more times before moaning as he emptied himself inside his lover.

They both collapsed on the bed, Kurt over Logan, their fingers still intertwined, panting heavily. They closed their eyes for a while, enjoying their post-orgasm and each other's closeness.

Wolverine was the first to catch his breath enough to speak.

-I should… die more often… if this is my welcome back.- he joked.

Kurt chuckled.

-Don't. I'll do it whenever you want.-

-Mmmh, sounds good.-

Nightcrawler pulled out of him and let go of his hands in order to lay beside him and hug him.

They looked at each other and chuckled, too tired to laugh properly.

They placed their foreheads against each other's, closing their eyes to sleep, but after only a few seconds Kurt sat up.

-Scheisse, I'm late for my class!-

Logan pulled him back down, hugging him tight and rubbing his nose on his neck.

-I'll excuse you. I'm still the headmaster, ain't I?-

Nightcrawler tried to get free, but it was useless. He huffed.

-You're a terrible headmaster.- he joked when he gave up.

They laughed before dozing off, happy to be in each other's arms again.


End file.
